<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Impressions by KisaAkiya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448738">First Impressions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaAkiya/pseuds/KisaAkiya'>KisaAkiya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Khaotic AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fandom, Khaos Universe, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19th Century, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Mild Language, Not accurately written time period, Other, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaAkiya/pseuds/KisaAkiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife.</p><p>Akiya Cresthill feels like her modest family life has been turned upside down when a certain prideful gentleman stays at Netherfield Park.</p><p>-----</p><p>A Khaos Pride and Prejudice AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Ready Set Go</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Khaotic AUs [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story will be mostly based off the 2005 movie adaptation for it's easier reference.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The honks of geese, the breeze of the coming autumn and the smell of fresh wheat and bread come to the senses of a young woman as she hears her sisters quarrel inside of their modest farm house. It wasn’t much but she enjoyed it, the modesty of their home, despite knowing her sisters would have preferred a larger estate with more designed furniture, or a governess to educate them in the ways of art and music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all still loved it here and Aki couldn’t ask for anything more or less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tended to the geese, waving at their cook from a nearby window. Taking a handful of grain from her pocket, she tossed it to them, laughing as they flocked all around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a tug at her skirt as she turned to an irritated goose. She laughed, pulling her skirt away from him as he honked at her. “Now, now, Jerry!! I can’t play with you guys, you can ask Worm after she finishes practicing.” Aki laughed, patting the irritated goose’s head and pulling her hand away before he motioned as if to bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki didn’t know how her sister can deal with these birds, she mostly tends to the chickens in their coop when she feels like it but her sister just had to pick up the piano a few months back. They had enough servants in the house to do the main chores but they can’t do everything by themselves, it might as well drive them away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, feeling content with her day’s work and moved to the back door of the house, wiping her hands on the rag tied to her skirt and pulling a small booklet out of her pocket. She opened the door and was taken aback by the sudden flash of blue coming from her younger sisters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soph, Worm! Be careful!” Aki exclaimed, closing the door behind her and putting the book back in her pocket quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh!” Soph exclaimed, turning back at Aki with a giggle. “Mama and Papa are talking about something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something?” Aki tilted her head. She placed the rag on a nearby drawer as she joined her younger sisters, leaning against their father’s study.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tell you, Mr. Cresthill! Have you heard that the Netherfield estate has been purchased!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rented, my darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well nevertheless! Have you heard who? A Mr. Wright! A young man!! Single too!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A Mr. Wright?” Worm asked, tilting her head to the side. Aki looked down at her sister with amusement. “I didn’t think you’d be interested in knowing a young man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three sisters to their eldest sister, her brown hair tied tidily in a small bun. Soph straightened herself to their sister, clearly showing Soph’s higher stature in comparison to her three older sisters. “They’re talking about a Mr. Wright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhshshshhh!” Worm hushed the two, putting her attention back to their parents. The eldest, Vanya, having already taken an interest in the topic, joined in with her sisters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I’m talking about, Mr. Cresthill! I’m talking about marrying them off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not see what you mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Father must be irritated with her.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aki sniffled a chuckle, she loved seeing her parents tease each other. She covered her mouth the moment she saw her mother’s eyes meet her’s, moving back to feel less inconspicuous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean!! He can marry one of the girls!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They heard Mr. Cresthill chuckled as he opened the door of his study, surprised to see his four daughters at the door. He waved them off as he walked by them, walking to the dining room and reaching for a tea bag from the cupboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki gave Vanya a look before their mother passed by, chasing after their father. “Oh Mr. Cresthill! You must introduce him! Meet him!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I need not to do such a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papa!” Aki exclaimed, giving her father a surprised look. The four sisters looked at each other, unsure of how to respond. “Papa, be reasonable!” Soph pouted, pulling her father’s sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Cresthill looked at his four daughters and sighed, giving them a playful smile. “Don’t you five worry. I already have.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five women stood there flabbergasted. Aki smiled as Soph ran to hug her father tight. “Thank you Papa!!” She exclaimed, pulling away to kiss her father in the cheek. Mrs. Cresthill on the other hand held her chest as she grabbed unto Vanya, feigning a heart attack. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Cresthill! How dare you play with an old woman’s heart!!” Mrs. Cresthill exclaimed, earning a chuckle from her eldest. “Mama!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he say, Papa?? Are we going to meet this fine gentleman?” Aki giggled, twirling around before dropping herself on her couch. Mr. Cresthill let out a chuckle as he let go of his youngest, patting her head as he faced his second eldest with a playful grin. “I heard there’s a ball in the town nearby...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s attending?!” Aki exclaimed, sitting up excitedly. Soph, who suddenly got more excited, pulled her older sister to her and squealed in delight. “We must go, Papa!!” She exclaimed while holding unto Vanya. She laughed in response, holding Soph by the waist. “We must get new ribbon! We need the crowd to be taken aback by our youngest’s charm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph blushed at her exclamation. Despite Soph being the youngest of the sisters, her tall stature, silky hair and slim figure had earned her the title of the family beauty. Which Vanya took no offense to, being the eldest and all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki laughed at Vanya's comment, laughing even more when she noticed Worm’s sour expression, she always got annoyed that Soph got all the attention. It was less about envy and more wanting to pick a fight, it was their whole dynamic. Really hurting a bit of Soph’s pride was what Worm did in her past time, but the older two knew it was all play, at least they hoped it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Father. Where is this Mr. Wright from?” Vanya asked curiously, holding Soph’s hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He resided from England, he’s current stay has caused quite a stir in the village.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“England you say?” Vanya smirked at her little sister who in return glared and pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares if he’s from England?” Soph pouted, denying any interest in the aforementioned man despite her earlier excitement. ”There’s a ball and I need to wear the strongest shoes I own if we are to dance the whole night!!” She continued, eyeing the pink dancing shoes that laid closest to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya followed her gaze and gasped at the sight. “Wait you can’t just get my shoes!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms as Soph made a run for it, moving past her sister and straight in the shoes direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soph Cresthill don’t you dare!!!” Vanya exclaimed, chasing after her little sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki settled in the bed, bouncing a bit with a sigh. She reached into her pocket to take out a small book. A small case study of the psychology of men, it was really interesting to read even if she couldn’t fully understand it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt the bed bounce behind her as she closed the booklet, feeling a weight on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re reading again? This is the 3rd time?” Soph commented, pulling away from her sister when Aki turned, giving her younger sister a guilty smile. It’s true that she read this book more than once but she really wanted to understand it, she really does but she can’t pinpoint some cases. “I mean it’s interesting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As interesting as Worm’s study of why geese are society’s worst terrorist.” Soph sighed, giving her sister an unamused expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well actually--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Makes my brain hurt!! Do not want to think about it.” Soph exclaimed, covering her ears to prevent Aki’s defense. She sighed before letting out a chuckle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘What can I do with you huh..’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph dropped her hands as she gave her sister a serious look. “But seriously. I know we’re weird and we love each other and all that, but please. Let’s actually have fun and dance at the ball tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki looked off to the side, feeling hesitant. “But what if I say something wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then so be it! If they judge us for being weird and stupid then that’s on them! Also..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!! What are you doing??” Aki exclaimed, as Soph took her book from her. She held it up high, away from her sister’s grasp. “You’re not going to bring this old thing to the ball. You already wore it out.” She continued, tracing the worned out spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.. Fine!” Aki exclaims, taking the book back eagerly, she puts it in her drawer and closes it, pushing it with her bum. “Happy now?” She asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.” Soph giggled, pulling her sister on the bed with her. “Promise me you will dance with me at the ball. At least once!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you ask Vanya to do it?” Aki huffed, knowing how beautifully her older sister dances.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Aki!! Worm won’t dance with us and Vanya will be busy dancing with every man at the party!! Pleaseeeee…” She whined, pulling her sister down to the bed with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki laughed out loud, grabbing the closest pillow and tossing it to her, hitting Soph straight in the face. “Fine! I’ll give you one dance!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Five at least!!” Soph exclaimed, pulling the pillow down to her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night of the ball came, and Soph pulled Aki along for the first dance. As Soph pulled her older sister through the crowd, Aki stepped on her toes, looking for her older sister who got immediately swept into the crowd. She curses her older sister’s short stature before turning back to her parents, who immediately settled at the side to speak with other guests, Worm behind them, looking like she wanted to leave as soon as she got here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki sighed, pitying her little sister before turning back to Soph who immediately twirled her around, pulling her along as the band started playing an upbeat tune. As they danced, Aki could tell there were eyes staring directly at the two of them, most predominantly her little sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward as they hopped in their step, speaking up to match the volume of the music and the people’s cheers. “If every man in the room doesn’t fall in love with you by the end of the night, then I have no judge of beauty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph laughed back, grabbing her sister’s wrist and turning around with the beat of the music. “Or men!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they are far too easy to judge!!” Aki laughed, recounting her numerous past lovers that abandoned her within a month of courtship. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph on the other hand furrowed her brows at her sister. Unlike Aki, Soph had only been courted by one man in her life, being the youngest and all. “They’re not all bad!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humulus poppycocks in my limited experience!!” Aki laughed it off, holding both her hands in her’s as they swapped places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of these days, Aki. Someone will catch your eye!!” Soph giggled, clapping to the beat of the music. “And you will have to watch your tongue!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer not showing my tongue to anyone, thanks!!” Aki laughed as the two sisters twirled around. As the two continued dancing, Aki swore she saw a short lady with light brown hair in the crowd. Recognizing her as her older sister, she leaned forward to Soph, giggling as she teased. “Vanya seems to be having fun!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any clue who she’s dancing with?!” Soph teased back, looking over people’s heads and noticing her sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki shrugged, looking over at her partner who wore a simple earth colored coat over a similarly toned vest, his hair untied with strands falling in front of his face. “Doesn’t seem like a rich man!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least she’s having fun!! She’s turning twenty-four in the winter!!” Soph commented. “Our eldest needs to get married eventually!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh give her time!! No need to rush into marriage!” Aki laughed, spinning her little sister around. Soph pouted in return. “You say that but you always remark on the men that stare at me!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just like teasing you!!” Aki laughed. “I wholeheartedly believe my little sister will be married before Worm and I!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I sincerely hope not!!” Soph giggled jokingly. Aki laughed back as the two of them continued to dance, laughing whenever they accidentally stepped on each other’s feet or whenever Soph’s hair gave Aki a good smack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long until the song abruptly ended. The two girls looked at each other before noticing the crowd divide, moving to the sides of the ballroom. Soph ran to Aki’s side in order to not get separated as the crowd’s gaze moved to the entrance of the ballroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There stood three figures standing tall and proud. On the far right was a tall man, about six foot, wearing a richman’s coat with kind green eyes and wavy strawberry blonde hair that was pinned to the side. On the far left was a blonde woman with icy blue eyes wearing a light pink gown with a square neckline and shiny jewelry around her neck and ears. Finally, in the middle stood a man just an inch or two shorter than the first, wearing a similar suit as his companion but in a darker shade. His dark hair was pushed back and his eyes were dark and piercing with a spec of red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beloved friend of the Cresthill, Mrs. Lennox walked forward and bowed to the three newcomers who bowed back. “How good of you to come.” She stated, as the four of them started walking, leading them through the ballroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki felt a tug at her right as she turned to face her older sister and Avery Lennox, Mrs. Lennox’s daughter, looking curiously at the three who stood out in the common crowd. “So which of the painted sculptures is our Mr. Wright?” She leaned down to ask Avery, feeling Soph turn back to them from time to time to listen in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the one on the right and the left is his sister.” Avery replied, their gaze still not leaving the ballroom’s entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki then raised a brow at the man in the middle. “And who’s the one with the quizzical brow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s his good friend, Mr. Caro.” Vanya replied, subbing in for her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squinted at the sight, noticing Mr. Caro’s slightly irritated expression. “Oh he looks miserable.” Aki whispered to Vanya, who in return gave a short laugh. Avery pouted, nudging Aki slightly. “Quite rude. You may call him miserable but poor? Definitely not. Ten-thousand a year and he owns half of Derbyshire” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The miserable half?” Aki jokes, earning a few soft chuckles from her two sisters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She swore they were noticed, as both men suddenly looked at their direction. Mr. Wright gave the three of them a welcoming and cheerful smile as the three and the people around them bowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki felt a sudden gaze towards her as she bowed. She looked up, noticing Mr. Caro staring right at her direction. She tilted her head curiously as his eyes widened, turning away as quickly as he could. She stood there confused, looking off to the side and searching for some sort of explanation. Suddenly the idea of this stern looking man taking an interest in her crossed into her mind as she chuckled, laughing at its absurdity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was soon the four reached the end of the room, turning around to face the crowd and giving them a reassuring nod as the music plays once more, signalling the crowd to continue on with their dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And continue they did. The crowd danced as if there was no change had occurred to the room’s atmosphere. Aki felt slightly tired from the first song, she wanted to keep her energy throughout the night. Taking this time to take a break, Aki pulled Soph off to the side towards Worm who still stood awkward beside their father and mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm held her champagne glass awkwardly as her sister’s pulled up. “Are you really just going to stand there the whole night?” Soph asked, a teasing grin on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather I step on your foot throughout the whole night.” Worm pouted, taking a sip from her glass. Soph cringed at the thought and shook her head. “Alright, stay here and be a loner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear, girls!! Perfect timing!” The three turned to their mother who had a gleeful expression on her face. She took Aki and Soph’s hands excitedly. “Come on now. Your father will introduce us to Mr. Wright!” She exclaimed, pulling her three daughters towards the direction of the aforementioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sisters gave each other a few looks before being dragged to the back of the ballroom where Mr. Wright and his companions stood. The three looked at the Cresthill family curiously, with Mr. Caro and Ms. Wright standing with stoic looks while Mr. Wright seemed giddy, almost playful even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Lennox smiled with Avery by her side, standing in front of the Cresthill family as she introduced them. “Mr. Wright, you already know Mr. Cresthill. And this is Mrs. Cresthill, Miss Akiya Cresthill, Miss Worm Cresthill and Miss Soph Cresthill.” The family nodded, bowing as their names were called. “I have my eldest, Miss Vanya, but she’s already dancing.” Mrs. Cresthill exclaimed proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And may I introduce, Mr. Jeremiah Caro of Pemberly.” Mr. Caro bowed to the family, his gaze lingering at the second eldest daughter awkwardly. Aki bit her lip, noticing his gaze as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well uh..” Mr. Wright suddenly spoke up, taking the whole family’s attention. His gaze was set on Soph as he moved forward to her, greeting her personally with a bow. She bowed back as he took a deep breath and spoke. “May I have the next dance, Miss Soph?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest’s eyes widened and her mouth was agape. She awkwardly turned to her family who had surprised looks in return. Worm looked at their father in shock as Aki and Mrs. Cresthill gave her reassuring looks, ushering her to accept. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph turned back to Mr. Wright with a composed look. “You may.” The two bowed to each other before Mr. Wright held his arm out for Soph to take, she took it, looking up at his large grin as he led them to the dance floor, just in time for the next song to begin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm leaned over to Aki and whispered softly. “I’ll go vomit out my champagne.” She joked, sticking her tongue out at her younger sister before walking off, leaving the elder laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Avery looked over the crowd of dancers before walking off to Aki, tugging slightly at her sleeve. “I’ll go look for Vanya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take too long.” She replied, pinching the shorter girl’s cheek before she ran off. She then faced her mother who had a relieved and excited expression as she pulled her husband to the side to follow Soph and Mr. Wright’s dance, leaving Aki with Mr. Caro and Miss Wright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki faced the two, looking first at Miss Wright who gave her an uninterested look before looking off to the side. She then faced Mr. Caro whose gaze was still stuck on her, Aki tilted her head curiously, reading through his expression. As she looked through it more, the expression which she thought was stoic looked a bit more to be uncomfortable if anything. Thinking as if it was of her, she bowed to the two respectfully before walking back in search of her older sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caro looked down as if he was disappointed as Miss Wright nudged his side slightly. “The ball seems quite.. charming.” She commented as Mr. Caro heard the obvious sarcasm in her voice. “Don’t you think so, Jeremiah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t reply, his gaze still fixed on the curly haired maiden he had been recently introduced to. “Excuse me, Aria.” He spoke, walking away from the pompous woman, who felt eagerly offended by the sudden turn of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki clapped excitedly, watching Mr. Wright and Soph converse while they danced. She let out a laugh when she noticed Mr. Wright wink at her little sister, earning a playful glare then a bright smile. As they turned, he kept his gaze fixed at her, almost missing an entire step just from staring, it made Aki giggle, she couldn't help it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She suddenly felt a presence by her side, thinking of it to be Vanya, she turned excitedly. Instead she was met with Mr. Caro’s tall figure. “Oh! Mr. Caro, you surprised me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave off no response to her sudden outburst, he instead gave her a side glance before staring off to the crowd, presumably at his companion who was dancing with her sister. She looked down nervously, biting her lip at the sudden awkwardness. She tried to recall some things from her book, searching through her brain library on what it means when a man doesn’t respond to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm. Do you dance, Mr. Caro?” She suddenly spoke up. He doesn’t face her once more, instead giving her a quick reply without any given thought. “Not that I can help it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Well that came off rude.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aki thought, she swayed a bit in her stance awkwardly before deciding that the atmosphere between them was the awkwardest she’s ever been in and walked off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked through the side of the ballroom before noticing Vanya sitting at the side by herself, letting out a sigh of relief, she called out to her sister. “Vanya!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki!” Vanya exclaimed back, standing up and taking her arms in hers. “Why aren’t you dancing?” </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can ask you the same thing, twinkle toes.” Aki jokes. She then leaned over, looking around at the crowd before asking. “Where’s Avery? I thought she was with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh she was. She’s still dancing actually.” Vanya replied as Aki pulled her off to the side away from the crowd. “Are you that exhausted? You really left her alone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Twinkle toes needs her break and besides isn’t this her property?” Vanya snickered before pausing. “By the way, was that actually Soph….” Vanya asked as the two of them reached behind the bleachers. She then leaned closer to whisper. “Dancing with Mr. Wright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!!” Aki exclaimed softly, holding her sister’s hands. “They’re practically perfect! Have you seen how he looks at her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh how??” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like she’s the most beautiful creature in the world!!” Aki laughed, giggling with her older sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upon my word </span>
  <span>I've never seen so many pretty girls in my life!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki and Vanya looked off to the side, noticing the person of topic had walked into hearing distance. Beside him was his companion, Mr. Caro, who stopped in his tracks in the middle of their conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elliot, you were dancing with the only handsome girl in the room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld.” Mr. Wright exclaims, bringing the elder sisters’ pride of their youngest’s beauty. “But her sister Aki is very agreeable.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki felt her cheeks turn warm at his words, shrugging off Vanya who gave her a playful grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly tolerable, I dare say, but not handsome enough to tempt me.” Mr. Caro replies as Aki’s smile fades, her brows furrow as she stares at the two as they converse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caro then looked off to the side, presumably at Soph’s direction. “You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll enjoy more than her smiles, Jeremiah. You should stop brooding and start dancing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got no one to dance with, Elliott. Now run along.” Mr. Caro gave him a stern glare before pushing him off towards a certain direction before walking into the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki puffed her cheeks, feeling a sudden blow to her pride from Mr. Caro’s comment. She felt Vanya’s hand on her’s, she squished Aki’s cheek as she reassured her. “Count your blessings, Aki. If he liked you, you'd have to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki chuckled, interlocking her fingers with hers. “Exactly. As it is, I would not dance with him for all of Derbyshire, let alone the miserable half.” She laughed, leaning against her sister as the two share a few more laughs and witty remarks against their new punching bag Mr. Caro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the night continued on, Mr. Wright had spent his first set of dances with Soph and shared one with Vanya, who he was surprised to find out that she was an incredible dancer. Mr. Caro had spent the first half of the night walking along the side of the ballroom, being followed by Miss Wright who had nothing more to do than comment on the ball’s publicity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Mrs. Cresthill had pulled Mr. Wright and Mr. Caro aside to speak with Soph and Aki respectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Cresthill. Your eldest daughter was incredible on the dance floor.” Mr. Wright complimented, gesturing to Vanya who had returned to dance with more men. Aki giggled, awing at her older sister’s moves. “Indeed! I adore so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Cresthill laughed as she fanned her face. “Yes yes! Absolutely talented. It is such a pity she weren’t more handsome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki stared at her mother in disbelief. “Mama!” She exclaimed, glancing at Soph who had a similar bewildered expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh but of course my dear Aki would never admit that she’s plain.” Mrs. Cresthill continued, giving Aki a warning glare before turning back to the men. Aki puffed her cheeks in embarrassment, her eyes meeting with Mr. Caro who has, yet again, decided to spend his time gazing at the second eldest Cresthill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Cresthill then faced Mr. Wright. “Of course, it is my Soph who is considered the beauty of the country.” She exclaimed, causing Soph to flush red. “Mama! Please-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When she was only fifteen there was a gentleman so much in love with her that I was sure he would make her an offer. However, he did write her some very pretty verses-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that put paid to it!” Aki cut her mother off impatiently, she gave Soph a reassuring nod as she faced the men in front of them. “I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caro tilted his head at her question. “I thought that poetry was the food of love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki was surprised, this was the first time he had conversed with her instead of staring at her or insulting her behind her back. She shrugged and gave him a playful grin. “Of a fine, stout love it may. But if it’s only a vague inclination, I am convinced that one poor sonnet will kill it stone dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, to your belief, poetry isn’t a nourishing source of love?” Mr. Caro commented, a playful glint in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you water a plant that is already dead, Mr. Caro?” She retorted, tilting her head to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t give her a direct answer, he didn’t have to. What surprised her though when she noticed his expression change, instead of the usual stoic look he wore throughout the night, he gave her a small playful grin. “So what do you recommend then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I recommend?” Aki quirked a brow, it was as if his awkward aura had suddenly disappeared. The man standing before her felt like a different person entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To encourage affection?” He inquired, crossing his arms in front of his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She then realized, he was testing her, this was a battle that the two of them are fighting. Aki looked at him, staring straight into his eyes. “Dancing.” She smirked. “Even if one's partner is barely tolerable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened from her statement, she had won this little quarrel and he knew it. She gave him a playful smirk before turning around and walking off. Soph and Mr. Wright gave each other confused looks before she started smiling, letting out a few chuckles before covering her mouth. Mrs. Cresthill gave her youngest a warning look. “Manners, Soph.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph couldn’t help herself, her gaze met Mr. Wright who in return had a mirrored smile, he chuckled as well, looking off to the side. He teased his companion’s flushed face before Mr. Caro glared at him. He gave the three of them a bow before walking off, covering the lower half of his flushed face with his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Soph couldn’t find herself the ability to sleep, and neither could Aki. The two of them laid on the same bed, the only source of light coming from a lamp that rested on Aki’s bedside drawer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger of the two turned to her sister, who was sitting up on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Aki let out a soft giggle, resting her chin on her knee. “Have you seen how he looked at you, Soph?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gave her no direct response, she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling of Aki’s room. “Elliott is just what a young man ought to be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re on a first name basis with him now?” Aki teased, fighting the urge to squeal at her sister’s success. Soph puffed her cheeks and threw her pillow at her sister. “Shut it!” She exclaimed softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki laughed as she caught the pillow and hugged it to her chest. “Is he everything you’ve dreamed of?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph faced her sister on the bed. “He’s… Witty. A little be flirtatious but he’s also... Sensible, good humoured-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Handsome, conveniently rich.” Aki joked, causing Soph to sit up on the bed. “You know I do not believe marriage should be driven for the sake of money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I agree with you, entirely!” She replied. “Only the deepest love will persuade me into marriage. Which is why I will end up an old maid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t say it like that, Aki.” Soph giggled before taking one of Aki’s pillows and holding it to her chest. Her face flushed red against the candle light as she asked. “Do you really believe he liked me, Aki?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soph, he danced with you most of the night and stared at you for the rest of it.” She explained which caused Soph to blush further. “But I completely understand if you don’t. You've liked many a stupider person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're a great deal too apt to like people in general, you know. All the world is good and agreeable in your eyes.” She explained, before letting her back hit the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph then let out a sudden ‘psh’ before joining her sister on the bed. “Not his friend though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Caro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I still cannot believe what he said about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well..” Aki puffed her cheeks, recalling her earlier interactions with the man she will now hate for all eternity. “I could more easily forgive his vanity had he not wounded mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surely you must have ruined his’ when you quipped back at him earlier this evening.” Soph recalled, laughing at the thought. “You did so well that even Mr. Wright was laughing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki chuckled at the thought, the knowledge that she had made Mr. Wright laughed because she spoke back to his companion had boosted her ego somehow. However, the thought of it all turning back on her dawned on her, yet she shrugged it off. She leaned forward and blew out the lamp on her bedside drawer. “Well, it doesn’t matter. I doubt we shall ever speak again.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm saying this incase of inconsistencies: Canonically Soph mainly goes by he/him but thanks to his go signal, I can still use she/her pronouns in reference to Soph for this fanfic. Worm preferably goes by they/them pronouns but is ok with being called she/her so from Chapters 1-3 Worm will be referred to as she/her but from Chapters 4 onward they will be referred to as they/them. This is me mostly being lazy for this fanfic in particular but in other fanfics, Worm and Soph will have their preferred pronouns used consistently.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Then he danced with Vanya for the fourth dance then went straight back for Soph for the rest!!” Mrs. Cresthill cheered while the family ate breakfast. There was no doubt that she was indeed prideful of her daughter’s success in charming such a wealthy man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>If he'd had any compassion for me he would have sprained his ankle in the first set.” Mr. Cresthill replied calmly as he took a sip of his tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr Cresthill! The way you carry on, anybody would think the girls looked forward to a grand inheritance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh here we go.” Worm whispers underneath her breath loud enough for her sisters to hear. Aki rolls her eyes at her father as her mother starts to speak. “As you well know, Mr Cresthill, when you die, which may in fact be very soon-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As soon as I can manage it.” Mr. Cresthill comments, causing Vanya and Soph to stifle a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“- our girls will be left without a roof over their head nor a penny to their name!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Mother, please! It's ten in the morning.” Aki whines, passing a plate of butter to their father. “Must we speak about this now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, am I wrong Aki?” Mrs. Cresthill gives her second eldest a glare. Aki blows a stray piece of hair out of her view as she gets ready to hear her mother babble more about her and her sister’s marriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the blabbering didn’t come as one of their servants walks into the dining room, a letter in hand. “A letter addressed to Miss Cresthill, Ma’am.” She says, while standing behind Soph. “From Netherfield Hall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph’s eyes widened as their mother’s grin grew, she gasped in delight and exclaimed. “Good heavens, we are saved!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph takes the letter excitedly, nodding a thank you to their servant as she unfolds the envelope, reaching for the letter that rested inside. “It’s from Aria Wright!” She exclaimed as everyone stopped talking to let Soph speak. “She’s invited me to dinner!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her expression turned shock as the grin slowly faded away. “Her brother will be dining out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dining out?” Mrs. Cresthill asked suddenly, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, can I take the carriage?” Soph asked, folding the letter again. Mrs. Cresthill didn’t reply, instead she looked down as if she was in thought while tapping on the hardwood of their dining table. “Oh this won’t do.. out where?” She asked, taking the letter out of Soph’s hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too far, Mama.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dining out? Unaccountable of him. Dining out.. Oh this won’t do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama.” Aki pried, tempted to start tapping on the table. “Mama. The carriage? For Soph?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Certainly not.” Mrs. Cresthill replied, returning the letter back to Soph. “She’ll go on horseback.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two active sisters looked at each other before facing back to their mother, their shocked expressions mirroring one another. “Horseback?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama that’s dangerous, what if the weather had suddenly changed!!” Aki exclaimed, almost sitting up from the dining table. Soph turned to her other two sisters in hope of some sort of retort however none was given. Vanya instead glared at her mother from the side while Worm couldn’t care less about Soph’s romantic endeavors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you have nothing to worry about! I have a feeling Soph will be well taken care of over at Netherfield.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so on horseback the youngest Cresthill daughter rode. Aki wished her mother had been right about her sister being well taken care of at Netherfield, however she felt as if her own argument had unfortunately foreshadowed the sudden turn of the weather.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden grumble of thunder reached her ears, she sure had outgrown her fear of the horrid sound however it still startled her to no end. She knew that Soph had a slight fear of it as well, knowing that lightning usually comes before it. So the sudden storm that came while Soph journeyed to Netherfield had worried her to no end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged the pillow as another grumble of thunder reached her ears, tightening her grip on it. She reached for another book in her drawer, anything to draw out the sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She heard the door to her room creak open before she could open it and start reading. She is surprised to see Worm at the door, holding a letter. “Aki. It’s from Soph.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she alright?” She asks, as she stands up to face Worm, dropping the pillow and book on her bed. Worm doesn’t respond and instead hands her the letter that was specifically directed to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes it nervously and quickly opens the letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Cresthill happily looks at the rain and remarks to Mr. Creshill. “Oh how it’s perfectly going as planned. She will have to stay the night!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mama, you cannot take credit for making it rain.” Vanya remarks, handing the laundry from outside to one of their servants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, my dear. If that were the case then you have bended the laws of nature to your matchmaking skills.” Mr. Cresthill remarked playfully, accepting a playful hit from his eldest as he reached for one of his succulents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the peace in the household disappears as Aki runs down the stairs to the drawing room. “Mama! Papa!!” She exclaims with Worm following behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran up to her parents and elder sister as she read out a line from Soph’s letter. “‘A sore throat, a fever and a headache there is nothing wrong with me.’ Look what you did, Mama! Hope your plan was a success.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear.” Mr. Cresthill remarks. “Well if your sister really does die, then it will be a comfort to know it was all in pursuit of Mr Wright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People do not die of colds.” Mrs. Cresthill remarks, earning a glare from her second eldest. “Though she might well perish with the shame of having such a mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Cresthill laughs at her remark, however Aki still remains cross. She shrugs off her mother’s ignorance and takes her coat from the rack. Vanya eyes her first, walking forward and taking her wrist. “Aki, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to Netherfield.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you mad?! Are you going to walk??” Vanya exclaims, taking Aki’s coat from her. Aki glares at her older sister, taking her coat back from her. “Yes actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole way?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The rain’s almost gone anyways! It won’t be any problem!” Aki replied, cheerily in hopes to mask her worry. She puts on her coat and proceeds to tighten the laces of her shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya remained cross, staring her sister down. “Aki--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t try to stop me, you can come pick me up tomorrow.” She cuts her off, grabbing the handle of the front door and making her way out of the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aria Wright reads out the letter in front of her as she eats her meal. “Isn’t it unpatriotic to redesign your entire ballroom in the French style?” She speaks to the man to her right. Jeremiah Caro doesn’t really respond back yet gives her a look that signals her to keep speaking. She frowns in response, nudging his shoulder. “Jeremiah you’ve been quiet ever since the ball, what is up with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Mr. Caro could reply, their conversation was cut short by the sound of the door opening. Their footman walked into, bowing towards the two before speaking. “Miss Akiya Cresthill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caro’s eyes widened as the person aforementioned walked into the room, her hair out of place from the outside’s heat and the seams of her dress drenched in dirt and mud. She stood there awkwardly, biting her lip again nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up as she walked in, greeting her with a bow as if her appearance weren’t such a mess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aria on the other hand had a disgusted look, looking at her being up and down. “My dear, Miss Creshill. Did you walk all the way here?” She asked with a hint of spite in her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet Aki gave her a playful smile in return and replied in a passive tone. “Yes. Yes I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked between Miss Wright and Mr. Caro, looking straight at her disgusted expression and his bewildered one. Aki felt his gaze on her once more, yet now she couldn’t tell if he was judging her like the ball or bewildered by her mess of an appearance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, that wasn’t why she was here. “I’m sorry. Where’s my sister-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s upstairs.” Mr. Caro answered quickly, a concerned expression plastered on his face. Aki was slightly taken aback but smiled at him. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a reassuring nod in response and gestured to the footman. “Please show Miss Creshill the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The footman bowed in response, gesturing to Aki to come with him. She nodded at him and turned back to Aria and Mr. Caro, giving them a bow while muttering. “Thank you again.” Before following the footman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the two left the room, Aria speaks up while fanning her face with the letter. “Goodness, did you see her petticoat? Six inches deep in mud!” She looks up at Mr. Caro for a response yet he remains silent, staring off at the door she previously left from. “And her hair, so blowsy and untidy!” She continues in an attempt to get a response from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caro faces her instead, giving her a stern and stoic look. “I think her concern for her sister does her credit.” He responds which surprises Aria. Feeling somewhat ignored, she looks off to the side, recovering from the slight blow to her pride. “Oh yes, it's shocking to have a bad cold. I dislike excessively being ill myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Aki races up the stairs, she bumps into a broad chest, almost pulling her out of balance. “Miss Aki! I’m sorry!” A voice exclaims, pulling her to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki blinked as she looked up to face the man, her face turned red in embarrassment as she politely bowed in front of him. “Mr. Wright!! I’m sorry I didn’t see you!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!! I just told you I’m sorry. You were so small I couldn’t see you.” He laughed, patting her head in a friendly manner which caused Aki to puff her cheeks, her face still red. “Sir, that’s very impolite of you to say..” She muttered out, cupping her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Forgive me, Miss Aki.” He laughed, pulling his hand away. “You must forgive me, you may call me by my first name if you desire.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki tilted her head in reply. “Are you sure? It might be inappropriate.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh not at all!” He exclaimed, shaking his head. “In fact, even Jeremiah wishes you would call him by his first name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He does?” She was taken aback, her head tilting to the side. Mr. Wright’s eyes widened before shaking his head in defense. “I-I mean I assume so!! I mean it must be hard for us both since we both have siblings that share our last name, s-so..” He trailed off awkwardly, looking guiltily at Aki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways!!” He then exclaims, surprising Aki. “Your sister! Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! How is she?” She asks, completely forgetting about Mr. Wright’s mention of Mr. Caro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She has a violent cold, but we shall get the better of it.” He reassures her, leading her up the stairs to her room. “I will have a bed made up for you. You must be our guest here until Jane recovers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you, Mr. Wri-” She pauses, noticing his slightly playful stare. “Mr. Elliott…?” She guesses hesitantly, relieved to see a satisfied expression plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two reached a door at the end of the hall, Elliott faced Aki with a reassuring grin. “Go ahead, I’ll follow in a bit.” She nods in response, turning the doorknob and entering the guest room where her sister was laying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soph!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph’s eyes lit up the moment she noticed her older sister walked in, her skin was slightly paler than usual and her weak expression showed that she was indeed ill. However otherwise, she looked like she would recover in the next few days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki closed the door behind her before quickly sitting to her bedside, wrapping her arms around her younger sister’s thin frame. “Oh Aki!! How did you get here?” Soph exclaimed excitedly as Aki kissed the top of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I walked sissy. Seemed like a beautiful day for a stroll?” Aki joked as Soph cupped her older sister’s cheeks. “You walked all the way? Goodness, no wonder your face is cold.” She commented as she sat up from the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki giggled, removing her hands from her face. “No worries. How about you though? Are you feeling well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Aki. They’re being so kind to me, I feel terrible for being in the way.” Soph whined as Aki laughed, interlocking her fingers with hers. “Don’t worry, Soph.” She started. “I don’t think Mr. Wright thinks you’re imposing at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph’s face turned red from her sister’s teasing, just as she was about to retort, the door opened again and in walked the man they just had been talking about. Soph looked down in embarrassment as Elliott walked in, moving to the side of the bed. Aki adjusted her position to face Elliott, giving him a kind smile. “Thank you, for tending to my sister so diligently, it seems she is in better comfort here than she would be at home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure.” Elliott replied, giving Soph a soft expression. She looked back at him confused which caused him to stutter. “I mean- not a pleasure that she's ill. Of course not!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki felt a small snort urging to escape but she resisted as he continued. “But a pleasure that she's here.. Being ill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph looked off to the side, covering her mouth as she let out a little snicker. She eyed Elliott whose cheeks were beet red from embarrassment. Aki looked between the two curiously. Had they been conversing before she had gotten here? Was Elliott always this awkward around her baby sister? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to speak up to leave the two alone but Elliott had beaten her to it. “I will leave you two lovely ladies to catch up.” He said, his face still slightly flushed from his own embarrassing comment. Soph gave him a soft expression before nodding. “Thank you, Elliott.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bowed at the two ladies, giving Soph another warm smile before walking to the door and closing it behind him. Aki looked back at her sister who had an obvious soft look on her face. A teasing smile appeared as she leaned forward to rest near Soph’s lap. “Sooo you’re calling him just Elliott now..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Aki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott was surprised to see Aria standing at the end of the stairs, looking up at her brother with an irritated stare. “Stay!? She is a perfectly sweet girl but save being an excellent walker, there is very little to recommend her as a house-guest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought she showed remarkable spirit coming all this way.” Elliott commented, walking past his sister and down the stairs. “The youngest Miss Cresthill, as you know, I hold in excessive regard but as for the rest of them--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does their social status deem them as less agreeable or does the knowledge that our own companion has unknowingly harbored feelings for the second eldest Cresthill threaten you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elliott!!” Aria exclaimed being utterly flabbergasted and humiliated. Elliott gave his sister a stoic look as he walked past her. “Aria, I love you as a sister. However, I do not appreciate you attempting to win my good friend’s affection through disagreeable methods.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how do you supposed my methods are any less agreeable than Miss Cresthill’s??” Aria exclaimed, running down the stairs to follow her brother. “She thinks she can waltz into our estate with her dress soiled in mud and hair out of place, while looking at us as if she has no shame?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Her concern for her sister is more admirable than coming here presentable.” Elliott comments as they enter the drawing room. “Won’t you agree, Jeremiah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aria’s eyes widened as she entered the room, noticing Mr. Caro is sitting on a chair in the drawing room, writing letters for his business. The aforementioned man looked at his companion then tilted his head, looking between him and his sister. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then looked back at his letter, leaning back in his chair. “I suppose.” He replies, his thoughts trailing off as a sudden thought crossed his mind, causing him to let out a soft chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aria furrowed her brows in irritation before taking a deep breath, masking her irritation with a passive expression. Elliott gives her a knowing smirk before taking his seat in the room, letting Aria stand by herself while she takes a walk around the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Soph finally convinces Aki to let her rest and interact with Mr. Wright and his company and change into a cleaner set of clothes, the elder sister leaves the room. She takes her stroll down the stairs before walking into the drawing room where Elliott, his sister and Mr. Caro were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She eyed the room nervously, her gaze meeting Elliott’s as she gestures hesitantly, unsure whether or not to enter. As soon as he saw her, he smiled and gestured to her to come in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki gulped, taking a step into the room, earning a stern stare from Aria Wright. She gave her a smile in order to relieve the tension and politely sat on the couch across Elliott. She played with the hem of her skirt nervously, wishing she had brought a book with her to read, maybe a romance that can calm her nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Miss Aki?” Aki shot her head up at Elliott who gave her a soft smile. She nodded in response, tucking a stay piece of hair behind her ear. “Yes! Yes I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t feel like you’re imposing in any way, make yourself comfortable.” He says, glancing quickly at Mr. Caro who shot him a quick glance back. Aki sighed in relief, allowing her back to rest against the cushion of the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it’s not much to ask but may I borrow a book.” She asked, tilting her head to the side. Elliott nodded at her request, standing up from his seat and reaching for a book on a bookshelf nearby. He then walked back and passed it to her. “I hope you didn’t mind me choosing for you, it’s one of my favorites.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I don’t mind at all!” Aki smiles, looking at the book he had given her. A decently sized novel with a title that suggests it’s under the mystery genre, having piqued her interest, she thanked Elliott for the suggestion and opened the book to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while sitting in silence, Aki felt a gaze upon her once more, assuming it was Mr. Caro again she looked up to face him, and again she was right. Figuring he had something to say to her, she closed the book, keeping her gaze at Mr. Caro who decided to turn away and return to writing his letters at a surprising fast tempo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted in response, was she just something to be stared at? He didn’t even speak much to her when she came earlier in the day. She grinned to herself, opening the book on the page she left off and spoke calmly at Mr. Caro. “I’m surprised at how fast you write, Mr. Caro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked back at her, surprised that she had spoken to him, only to feel slight disappointment when he saw her attention was still at the book on her lap. Mr. Caro huffed, turning back to his letters. “You are mistaken. I write rather slowly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would a privileged man like you be wary enough to write slowly?” Aki teased, gazing up at Mr. Caro from time to time. He held back a chuckle as he glanced at her once, his focus still on the letters on his desk. “Even the most privileged man in the world needs to be wary of their words if they want to maintain relationships.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You speak as if you had some sort of baggage.” Aki stated offhandedly, not noticing Mr. Caro’s slightly guilted look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aria squinted at the two, her eyes turning green as she walked around Mr. Caro’s desk, tracing the edge of the wooden table. “How many letters you must have occasion to write, Mr Caro. Letters of business too. How odious I should think them!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is fortunate, then, that they fall to my lot instead of yours.” Mr. Caro replied quickly, keeping his attention on his papers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please tell your sister that I long to see her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have already told her once, by your desire.” He replied quickly once again, his gaze still unwavered. That’s when Aki looked up from the book once again, eyes trailing Aria Wright’s well tailored silky dress and tightly styled updo. She bit her lip slightly, running her hand through her slightly short and curly hair. She shook off the sudden thought and payed attention on Aria and Mr. Caro’s conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do dote on her, I was quite in raptures at her beautiful little design for a table.” Her comment had piqued Aki’s interest, how old was Mr. Caro’s sister, she wondered, and how skilled were she to be. She noticed Mr. Caro’s shrug as he replied. “Perhaps you will give me leave to defer your raptures till I write again. At present I have not enough room to do them justice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's amazing how young ladies have the patience to be so accomplished.” Elliott commented, causing his sister to glare at him. “What do you mean, Elliott?” She asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They all paint tables, and embroider cushions and play the piano. I never heard of a young lady, but people say she is accomplished.” He explained, smiling at Aki who took the comment as a compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The word is indeed applied too liberally.” Mr. Caro stated, causing Aki’s smile to falter. “I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen women, in all my acquaintance, that are truly accomplished.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nor I, to be sure!” Aria commented, glancing slightly at Aki when she said so. However, Aki hadn’t noticed Aria’s glance as her eyes were kept on Mr. Caro, a slight hint of annoyance present in her voice as she speaks. “Goodness! You must comprehend a great deal in the idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances back at her, no playful grin like the one she saw at the night of the ball, it was the same stoic face she saw him wear when he first entered. “I do.” He replied, leaving Aki slightly appalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Continued Aria as she walked around the room. “She must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing and the modern languages, to deserve the word. And something in her air and manner of walking.” She grinned at that last statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And of course she must improve her mind by extensive reading.” Mr. Caro continues, glancing at the book on Aki’s lap quickly before returning to his letters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His attention however was brought back to the young lady as she closed the book, glaring up at Mr. Caro. “I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing any.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you so severe on your own sex?” He glared at her, unsure if she was playing some sort of game or actually attempting to irritate him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never saw such a woman.” Aki laughed, smiling playfully at Mr. Caro. “She would certainly be a fearsome thing to behold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caro pauses for a moment, absorbing Aki’s words before returning to his business, using his left hand to cover the lower half of his face. Aria felt the pit grow in her chest as she walked up to the proud looking Cresthill who was about to open the book once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Cresthill.” She called out, causing the second eldest daughter to look up at her. “Let us take a turn about the room.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki sits there, surprised. She glanced to the side and bit her lip before getting up to Aria’s side, surprised once more when Aria linked their arms. “It's refreshing, is it not?” She started as the two started walking about the room. “After sitting so long in one attitude?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it's a small kind of accomplishment, I suppose.” Aki shrugged, quicking glancing at Mr. Caro who was unsurprisingly looking at her again. Aria followed her gaze to Mr. Caro, smirking at him as she spoke. “Would you like to join us, Mr. Caro?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised she had referred to him using his last name, he sighed, shaking his head at Aria while keeping his focus back on the letters. “You can only have two motives, Aria, and I would interfere with either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what can he mean?” Aria exclaimed to Aki, who gave a playful grin in return. “Our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Please tell us!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caro sighed, relieving a tense vein that suddenly appeared on her forehead. “Either you are in each other's confidence and have secret affairs to discuss, or you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage by walking. If the first, I should get in your way. If the second, I can admire you much better from here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki wanted to blink at his statement while Aria wanted to laugh. She looked at Aki while she spoke sarcastically. “Oh, shocking! How shall we punish him for such a speech?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we could always laugh at him.” Aki giggled at the thought as the two reached the front of Mr. Caro’s desk. Aria waved off Aki’s suggestion, stating. “Oh no, Mr Caro is not to be teased!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki scoffed at her statement and unlinked her arm from Aria’s, looking down at the man in front of her. “Are you too proud, Mr. Caro? And would you consider pride a fault or a virtue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I couldn't say.” Mr. Caro commented, placing his pen into its holder. He looks up at her curiously. “Why do you ask, Miss Cresthill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because we're doing our best to find a fault in you.” She teased, leaning against his desk. Mr. Caro let out a soft chuckle, looking down at his lap and ruffling his hair slightly before looking back up at Aki who had puffed air into her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, it's that I find it hard to forgive the follies and vices of others, or their offences against myself. My good opinion, once lost, is lost forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear.” Aki blinked in response, honestly surprised by Mr. Caro’s response. He looked at her with a raised brow. “I cannot tease you about that. What a shame, for I dearly love to laugh.” She smiled at him, raising her brows slightly. He smirked in response, taking that as a win, he returned to his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aria looked between the two before speaking. “A family trait I think.” Aki smiles back at Aria, sweetly, moving to sit back on the couch behind Mr. Caro’s seat. Aria returns a smile before looking at Mr. Caro triumphantly, only to have noticed his indifference of the situation, causing her to frown in irritation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was midday when Elliott suggested to Mr. Caro that the two of them should go riding. Obviously Mr. Caro didn’t just want to leave all the women at the household but Elliott had convinced him that they would be fine if they weren’t there. Thinking back on it, Elliott had a point as Mr. Caro recalled all the times Aki had proved she can stand up for herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pondered on it for a moment before earning a pat on the back from his companion, a large smirk on his face. “I didn’t think you have to keep worrying over Miss Cresthill.” Elliott commented before pulling on his horse's reins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caro scoffed, following his friend as they rode. “I think you have to be worried over the younger Miss Cresthill, isn’t she still ill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” Elliott sighs as Soph’s image appears in his head. “And she laughs because of me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like she laughs at you.” Mr. Caro rode a little forward, blocking his friend’s path. Elliott raised a brow as Mr. Caro’s expression turned worrisome. “Are you sure those feelings of yours are requited?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott’s lip shaped into a line, he looked off to the side, unsure of how to respond. Mr. Caro sighed. “Elliott-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s young. Let her think and take her time.” He trotted his horse forward and past his companion’s. “I mean, we would be staying here for a while.” He paused, turning back to his friend with a determined look in his eye. “Let me win her heart, Jer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caro sighed, turning slightly to reach his friend’s side. “I’ll allow you to it. Just if things don’t go anywhere, we--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Return to London.” Elliott cut him off unenthusiastically, riding a little bit ahead of his companion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before the atmosphere between the two turned thin and awkward. Elliott spoke up first to change the mood. “So.. About Miss Aki Cresthill. I’m surprised you have been paying a lot of attention to her lately.” He laughed, causing Mr. Caro to raise a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott chuckled. “I mean.. You never gave Aria or any other woman the light of day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I give a lot to June.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s your beloved little sister.” He teased, earning a glare from Mr. Caro. “I do not wanna hear you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> words about my sister.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott laughed out loud at his comment before slowing down. “It’s just that. It’s so nice to see you act like a fool around a woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now since when?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since we left the ball a few nights ago!! Honestly Jeremiah, you may say she’s tolerable but you stare at her as if she was the most exotic creature to behold!” He laughed as Mr. Caro’s cheeks tinted red. Elliott smirked, whipping his horse as it galloped faster. “And the way you blush whenever she talks back at you--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Caro’s face flushes a deep red as Elliott rides ahead of him. He puffs out his chest as he pulls the reins of his horse, chasing after him. “Shut it, Wright!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki played with the curtains in her bedroom, sitting by the window sill that overlooked the Netherfield garden. She had been staying over at the property for two nights taking care of her little sister, and she had gradually gotten better within those two nights. She flipped through the pages of the book she had borrowed from Elliott, surprised at how close she was to the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A black form reached the corner of her view, distracting her from her reading. She peaked over to view down at the garden from her window, surprised to see Elliott and Mr. Caro mounted off their horses. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile formed on Aki’s face as Elliott smiled at his companion. “Soph is one lucky woman. She better marry this man or else I’ll eat my dress.” She spoke softly to herself, chuckling slightly at her obnoxious thought. She leaned against the glass till noticing Mr. Caro turned his head till she could clearly see his expression in view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling. Mr. Caro was clearly laughing in view, and it made Aki’s face pale and her cheeks turn bright red. As sweat started to form on her forehead, she didn’t notice Elliott make a passing glance at her and mouth something to his companion, who seemed to tense up. Mr. Caro faced up at her window, causing Aki to turn away from the window, jumping under her window to hide herself from sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Am I sick..?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aki bit her lip as she clenched the fabric above her chest, feeling her heartbeat increase. She cupped both her cheeks, feeling the heat radiate unto her palms. “I need to go home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A Mrs. Cresthill, a Miss Cresthill and a Miss Cresthill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we to receive every Cresthill in the country??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Creshill sat gidilly on the expensive couch, Worm and Vanya sitting awkwardly beside her. The enthusiastic mother looks around in awe, as Aria, Elliott and Mr. Caro stood in the room with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki was at the back of the room, biting unto her thumb. She looked up at Mr. Caro, surprised to see him looking back. She quickly turned away, puffing her cheeks nervously as the image of Mr. Caro laughing appeared in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could dwell in her awkwardness, her mother broke the ice for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What an excellent room you have sir. Such expensive furnishings. I hope you intend to stay here, Mr. Wright!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott’s eyes brightened. “Absolutely I find the country very diverting. Don't you agree, Jeremiah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I find it perfectly adequate.” Mr. Caro commented. “Even if society is a little less varied than in town.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Cresthill’s eyes widened in shock before retorting. “Less varied? Not at all! We dine with four and twenty families of all shapes and sizes. Mrs. Lennox for instance is a very agreeable lady. A good deal less self-important than some people of half her rank.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki cringed, tucking her hands beneath her armpits. Worm turned to her sister and noticed her discomfort, she bit the inside of her cheek before an idea appeared in mind. She turned to Elliott with a determined look on her face. “Mr. W-Wright, is it true that you have promised to hold a ball here at Netherfield?” She exclaimed, stuttering a bit in her sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott raised a brow. “A ball?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It would be an…” Worm trailed off, unsure how to continue before Vanya picked up for her. “An.. excellent way to meet new friends! You could invite the militia. They are excellent company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worm..! Vanya..” Aki panicked, rubbing her shoulders nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When your sister has recovered you shall name the day.” Elliott smirked, giving the young ladies a flirtatious wink, which seemed ineffective to the eldest and second youngest daughter, but surprisingly effective to their dear mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took all of Vanya’s willpower not to chuckle on sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a blessing Soph was able to recover that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Cresthill carriage was parked outside of the property as the Wrights stood to see them off. Soph, looking healthy as ever, fiddled with the ribbons on her bonnet, standing nervously in front of Elliott. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, as one in love should. “I don’t know how to thank you!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott smiled with the same amount of love and affection in his eyes.”You're welcome anytime you feel the least bit poorly.” He paused, awkwardly. “I mean- You're welcome at any time, but not any less welcome if you know you're…” He trailed off, taking Soph’s hand in his as he hands her into the carriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki smiled at the two, surprised at how composed Soph looks. She feels a small presence by her side, noticing Aria Wright standing behind her. She gestures towards the carriage, signalling Aki to walk with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cleared her throat, masking a posh accent before referring to the woman beside her. “Thank you, for such stimulating company. It has been most... instructive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all.” Aria replied with a hint of sarcasm as they reached the carriage. “The pleasure is all mine.” She says as the two bow at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki turns off to the side, facing Mr. Caro who continued to stare down at her. She bows wordlessly. “Mr. Caro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Cresthill.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles, turning to enter the carriage before feeling a hand under her own. Expecting it to be Elliott’s, her jaw drops slightly as she realizes Mr. Caro had handed her into the carriage. She glanced at him suspiciously as she took her seat, him abruptly letting go of her hand. He turns away without a second glance, flexing his palm that had held her’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki feels her cheeks turn warm as the carriage draws off with Elliott waving enthusiastically, bidding farewell to Soph who happily waved back with a similar amount of energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was quite tight in the carriage, Aki feeling her shoulders squeeze in between her two other sisters. She glanced down at her hand, caressing her knuckles as she questions herself over Mr. Caro’s sudden act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were abrupt however when her mother exclaimed tiredly. “What a high and mighty man that Mr. Caro is, quite eaten up with pride.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cannot disagree with her mother’s honest statement, however the thought of his hand on her’s still lingers as well as the quick beat in her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The carriage didn’t reach its destination before stopping in its tracks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki looked up, slightly irritated before standing up slightly to look over her sister’s and mother’s heads. “It’s the militia.” She commented, slightly annoyed before slumping back unto her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph turned to look in front of them curiously, her eyes widened at the company that were crossing before them. “There are so many of them! Look Worm!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m looking!” Worm exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm, peeking over slightly to observe the crowd. It didn’t take long for Aki to notice a tall, well-built auburn hair-ed man look over at their direction. He shrugged one shoulder before gesturing to the man with dark hair in front of him, the one leading the crowd of soldiers. It didn’t take long for him to look in their direction either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya nudged her younger sister, leaning over to whisper. “They’re looking this way..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki chuckled, her eyes still lingering on the dark haired officer who was leading the crowd. “Yes. I can see that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re so handsome- Did one of them just look at me?” Soph blinked for a moment, cutting her off from her short period of swooning. Aki blinked for a second, afraid that Soph might act unfaithful to the handsome Mr. Wright, she leaned over in the direction of where she was looking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki could clearly notice the tall auburn haired man look away from the carriage, his brow furrowing with a look of frustration. She puffed her cheeks, a slow pit of irritation starting to form in her chest as she leaned forward to their coachman. “Taylor, can’t you drive around them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Miss Cresthill.” He replied, much to Soph’s disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really hope you remain faithful to your Mr. Wright.” Aki scoffed, walking over to the coop behind their house and feeding the scattering and noisy geese. One annoyingly tugging on her skirt before she irritatedly threw a handful of grain off to the side, causing the berk to let go and run off for the grain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph chuckled as she arranged the flowerbed that sits on their window sill. “Can’t a young lady appreciate the attractiveness of visiting soldiers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you could easily swoon over passing soldiers but once placed in front of Mr. Wright, your feet get rooted to the ground.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph looked over to her right, surprised to see Worm there with a handful of grain, smirking at her direction. She huffed, slipping a rag into her pocket. “I didn’t ask for your opinion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you didn’t have to.” Worm laughed, walking to the back of their house towards Aki. “I’ll take it from here.” She smiled, letting Aki release an intake of breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Thanks Worm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki wiped her hands clean on a rag as she entered their home, surprised when her father walked into their dining hall with a letter in hand. “What is it, Papa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Cresthill sighed, looking over at his wife who had just entered from the kitchen. “I hope, my dear, that you have ordered a good dinner today, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we inviting Mrs. and Miss Lennox again?” Mrs. Cresthill inquired, moving to her husband’s side. The quick steps from the second floor stole Aki’s attention as Vanya jumped to her father’s side. Her evident smile fades as she looks over to her mother. “Ehh.. not quite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki huffed, walking through the village with Vanya and Avery on their way to the butchers. “Their name is Regan Rook, a dreaded cousin.” She stated, pulling on her neckline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s to inherit?” Avery asked, quickening her pace to catch up. Vanya sighed. “Yes. Everything apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They may leave us our stays, but even my poor ‘ol piano stool belongs to Mr. Rook.” Aki sighed, untucking her hair out of place. She groaned, twisting a strand between her fingers. “I need a haircut.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If Mama finds out you had gotten a haircut without her knowledge she would turn over the whole house.” Vanya sighs, taking Avery’s hand in her’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When are they arriving?” Avery inquired as Vanya sighs. “Whenever they please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki laughed before turning to Avery, walking backwards as she spoke. “Because the estate is entailed to them and not to us poor females.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regan Rook ushered into the property, looking around with interest. Mr. Cresthill meets them at the door, greeting them politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They bow back. “Mr. Rook, at your service.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad you could be here.” Mrs. Cresthill walked in, bowing politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the three exchanged greetings, they didn’t notice the four ladies standing on the top of the staircase. The four of them exchanged looks as Aki sighs. “This is going to be one awkward dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seven of them ate in silence, the daughters exchanging glances at each other before looking at Mr. Rook’s direction, seemingly delighted with the meal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a superbly featured room and what excellent boiled potatoes.” They spoke up, seemingly as a means to break the silence. “It is many years since I had such an exemplary vegetable. To which of my fair cousins should I compliment the excellence of the cooking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four ladies looked at each other awkwardly before Mrs. Cresthill spoke. “Mr. Rook, we are perfectly able to keep a cook.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” They paused, as their face flushed red with embarrassment. Aki’s eyes softened with sympathy as the silence continued to consume the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one quick glance Vanya let out a small giggle, stealing Mr. Rook’s attention. Aki coughed in response, looking over at her sister. “What’s so funny, Vanya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh-” She coughed, her face flushing pink as well. “I’m just.. Recalling a funny memory. When we were at the butchers.” She trailed off, glancing quickly at Mr. Rook before returning to her food. Aki eyed her sister curiously, looking over at Worm and Soph who both had similar confused looks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Mr. Rook started, looking over at Vanya before turning back at Mr. and Mrs. Cresthill. “What a blessing.” They start. “l am honoured to have, as my patroness, Lady Dee Arlott, you have heard of her, I presume?” Mrs. Cresthill shakes her head in response. “My small rectory abuts her estate, Rosings Park, and she of ten condescends to drive by my humble dwelling in her little phaeton and ponies.” They recite as if it were rehearsed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aki chews on her food while she meets her father’s eye, unable to read his expression as he continues eating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does she have any family?” Mrs. Cresthill inquirers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh uh.. One daughter.” Mr. Rook replies nervously. “The lone heiress. She’s uh..” They pause, unsure whether or not to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s she like?” Vanya cuts in, giving Mr. Rook a sweet smile. They look at her, eyes blown wide before letting out a small cough. “She’s uh.. a creature of such superior graces she seems born to greatness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger three daughters give each other another set of confused looks, before Mr. Rook noticed their confusion. “These are the kind of little.. delicate compliments that are always acceptable to ladies, and which I conceive myself particularly bound to pay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki blinked in response, looking over at her father who gravely responded to their comment. “How happy for you, Mr Collins, to possess the talent for flattering with such delicacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Rook nods, smiling satisfactory as they continue to eat. Aki couldn’t help herself when she spoke up in a teasing manner. “Do these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment or are they the result of previous study?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held in a short yelp once feeling Vanya nudge her leg from under the table, seeing her give her a warning glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They… arise from what is passing at the time.” They answered, looking awkwardly at Aki who was holding in a giggle. “Though tempting it to amuse myself with arranging little compliments. I try to give them as impromptu as possible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh believe me, no one would suspect your manners to be rehearsed.” Aki giggled, earning a glare from Vanya from across the table. Soft giggles can be heard from the other two sisters, fueling Aki’s pride before Vanya or Mrs. Cresthill can scold her for her teasing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls and Mr. Cresthill were gathered in the drawing room in front of a fire. Seemingly giddy and enthusiastic over a book they were reading. By the doorway, Mrs. Cresthill stands with Mr. Rook, speaking out of hearing distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Cresthill..” They started, slightly nervous. “As you may know.. I have been bestowed a parsonage of no mean size.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Cresthill nodded. “I have been aware of the fact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it is my avowed hope that soon I may find a m-mistress for it.” They stuttered, covering the lower half of their face to hide their blush. “A-And I have to inform you that the youngest Miss Cresthill has captured my special attention.” They comments, looking longingly into the room at the direction of Soph who was reading quite close to her eldest sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Cresthill nervously took an intake of breath, looking over at Soph before stating. “Mr. Rook, unfortunately it is required for me to hint that the youngest Miss Cresthill is- very soon to be engaged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Engaged?” Mr. Rook was taken aback, surprised that the youngest had already been taken despite none of her older sisters having been married. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But Miss Akiya is quite close to her in both age and beauty, she would make an excellent partner. Don’t you agree?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Rook was taken aback, they turned through the doorway at Aki who was teasing with the ends of her hair. “Huh..” They let out, giving it another thought. “Indeed. She’s very agreeable.. Indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki pulled Soph out through the yard, giggling as they jumped over the moat in front of their home and rushed out through the garden. They hid behind the tall fences before noticing Mr. Rook walked out, looking from left to right before noticing Soph’s tall stature.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear they’re coming this way.” Soph commented, looking over the fence. Aki cursed under her breath before taking her sister’s hand and running off in the direction of the village. “Quickly!” She laughed, pulling her little sister behind a wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long till they reached the crowded village as Aki continued to pull her little sister through the crowd. Soph exhaled, pulling Aki to a stop as she held onto her bonnet. “I’ve got no more breath, Aki!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki laughed in response, turning back as she continued to pull her along, slowing her pace so that they were walking side by side. Letting the wind blow through them as they bump into a tall figure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki looks up, eyeing the dark haired officer that stands in front of her. He gives her a raised brow, handing her a yellow embroidered handkerchief. “Is this yours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Aki flushed, taking the handkerchief from his hand. “Thank you.” She flushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a soft look before three figures appeared behind him. “Freyr- Where have you been?” Said the taller auburn haired officer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing wrong with a stroll, Lieutenant Williams.” The dark haired officer commented, earning an irritated glare from his companion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph blinked at the taller officer before noticing the other two figures behind them. “Worm??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm looked at her sisters with an unamused look. “What? I was ribbon shopping.” She scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you never go ribbon shopping.” Aki commented, putting her handkerchief in a pocket. It was then the third noticeable figure appeared, moving to Worm’s side. She had curly ginger hair and was wearing a dark hood over her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm looked over at her then back to her sister’s. “Can’t a person just buy stuff to make themselves look nice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfectly agreeable.” The ginger replied, patting on Worm’s shoulder. She nodded, turning back to her sisters. “And we need white ones. For Mr. Wright’s ball.” She commented, specifically looking at Soph whose cheeks flushed pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I had forgotten.” The ginger exclaims, nudging Worm whose eyes widened in realization. “Oh! Right uuhm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pointed at the dark haired man first. “This is Mr. Freyr Kaiser.” Then she pointed at the auburn haired man. “This is Mr. Connor Williams.” Then she pointed at ginger at her side. “And this is Miss Eleanor Hayes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Aki said, bowing with Soph in front of Mr. Kaiser and Mr. Williams who bowed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, we should really go back to shopping.” Worm comments, nudging Eleanor slightly. Mr. Kaiser gazed at the two before looking over at Aki, suggesting. “Shall we all look for some ribbon together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki piqued up, surprised by his suggestion. There was a small raise from the corner of his lips, causing Aki to giggle in reply. “Alright. Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they enter the shop, Soph, Worm and Eleanor get swept into the crowd, completely out of Aki’s view. She huffed, leaning towards the counter as Mr. Kaiser and Mr. Williams sit back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Kaiser was the first to speak, looking down at Aki curiously. “You’re not going to browse?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh certainly not. My taste in white ribbon is.. Nonexistent.” Aki laughed, fiddling with the ends of her collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, certainly a woman like you must have at least some taste.” He inquired, leaning over at Aki’s side. She hummed, tapping a finger against her cheek. “I do have a rather taste in sleeves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleeves?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And ruffles.” Aki chuckled, unsure of where she was going with this conversation. “And what about you, Mr. Kaiser? Why aren’t you browsing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a huff, looking off to the side with a slight grin. “Sincerely not. I can’t be trusted with picking ribbons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki awed, leaning her chin on her palm. “Only a man truly confident of himself would admit that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m being honest.” He paused, looking down at his uniform. “As well as buckles. When it comes to buckles I am completely at a lost.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear. I assume your companion has more taste in buckles than you I suppose?” Aki giggled, looking over at Mr. Williams who rolled his eyes at them. “Surely, a laughing stock in the regiment.” The gloomy man commented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A laughing stock? Oh dear me.” Aki gasped, patting Mr. Kaiser’s shoulder. “And what is your position, Mr. Kaiser? Since your companion’s a Lieutenant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Kaiser blushed, reaching to scratch the back of his neck. “Oh, do I have to tell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not? How dare you..” Aki sighed, turning over at his companion. “Mr. Williams you must tell me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Williams looked up at her as if she was mad before sighing.“My companion’s personal life is more important than your silly games.” He huffed, earning an unamused glare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Aki could argue back, her little sister walked towards them at the counter, holding a handful of ribbons. “Aki, lend me some money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worm, you already owe me a fortune.” Aki whined, leaning slightly against Mr. Kaiser. Worm blinked for a second, as she was about to protest Soph appeared from the crowd and leaned behind Worm. “Aki! Can we have some money?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki blinked before she whined. “You too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allow me.” All four of them faced Mr. Williams who walked up to the younger sisters. Aki leaned up against the counter. “No! Please- Mr. Williams you don’t--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hands Worm and Soph a coin each. The two youngest smile at him, one more giddily than the other as they take it. “Thank you, Mr. Williams.” Soph laughed, pulling Worm back further into the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki let out a soft huh as Mr. Williams turns back to his two companions, his eyes widening for a second while his face flushes. “Oh shush.” He lets out, covering half of his face with his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles, leaning off the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took awhile for the men to agree but they had decided to both walk the girls home before they all parted ways. Worm was exchanging banter with Eleanor who acted somewhat playfully to Worm’s unique sense of humor, while Mr. Williams and Soph exchanged pleasantries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki couldn’t help feeling worried over her younger sisters at the moment, Worm used to be so introverted but here she is interacting comfortably with another person, and Soph is continuing to be shine as the most beautiful woman in view, speaking with Mr. Williams casually as if she had nothing holding her back. There was this voice in the back of her head telling her she’s being left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts were cut off however by Mr. Kaiser stopping in his tracks. Aki turned to him as he pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong, Mr. Kaiser?” Aki inquired, leaning towards him to look at his watch. He sighed, putting it in his pocket. “I have to be going, there are some errands I have to run and I can’t afford to be late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Aki pouted gripping unto her skirt. She puffed her cheeks before looking up at Mr. Kaiser who had a curious look on his face. “Mr. Kaise--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Mr. Wright! Look!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The party turned to look over the lake, surprised to see Elliott and Mr. Caro on horseback staring right at them. Eleanor placed her hood over her head as Elliott’s eyes brightened up at the sight of Soph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I was just on my way to your house.” He laughed, earning a chuckle from the youngest Cresthill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki smiled before looking over at Mr. Caro who for once wasn’t looking at her. His eyes wavered between Mr. Williams and Mr. Kaiser before settling on Mr. Williams with darkened eyes. Aki’s smile faded, turning to look at Mr. Williams who shared a similar distatestful stare before looking off at the ground, his eyes accidentally meeting Aki’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm nudged Eleanor before walking forward, holding out her ribbons in view. “Mr. Wright..How do you like these ribbons for your ball?” She asked, moving inch by inch closer to her little sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott chuckled. “Very Beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is. Look at her she’s blooooming~” Worm teased, swatting her ribbon at Soph’s face. “Worm!!” Soph exclaimed as her face flushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm sticks her tongue out at her sister before returning to Eleanor’s side, bumping her hip against her’s. “Be sure to invite Miss Hayes! I say she’s an agreeable woman.” She laughed, wiggling her brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worm you can’t invite people to other people’s balls..” Aki sighed, turning back at Mr. Kaiser who looked in a rush to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll only go if Mr. Williams and Mr. Kaiser came as well.” Eleanor stated, looking over at the two uncomfortable officers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Kaiser looks at the commotion before tapping Aki’s shoulder. “I really should be going.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-” Aki paused, turning back to Elliott, surprised to see Mr. Caro rode off without a word. She tilts her head curiously as Elliott looked back at his companion then at the Cresthills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you can come, Miss Hayes, as well as your companions.” He quickly stated before turning his horse around to follow Mr. Caro. “Ladies, excuse me. Enjoy the day!” He bows slightly at Soph’s direction before riding off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki turns back to Mr. Kaiser, who seemed well as urgent as he had a moment ago. “Well... I’ll meet you at the ball then?” She asked nervously, fiddling with the end of her sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped in his tracks, giving Aki one quick glance before leaning down to reach her hand and kissed the top of it. “I’ll do my best, Miss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A similar light feeling grew in her chest as he let go. She clenched the clothing above her chest, feeling a similar feeling she felt back at Netherfield but much more light, more fluttery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly moved towards Eleanor and Worm, leaning down to quickly say something to Eleanor. When he pulled away, she gave him a worried expression before turning back to Worm, exchanging abrupt farewells before leaving with the officer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was only the four of them left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph ran over to Worm’s side, linking arms with her sister as she whined. “I really wanna go home..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it your idea to run out into the city?” Worm scoffed, holding her sister upright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph laughed. “No it was Aki’s.” She replied, turning around to face their older sister and stuck her tongue out. Aki laughed, sticking her tongue back at her sister before she turned back, indulging in whatever argument she would be having with Worm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki walked alongside Mr. Williams, not sharing a single word. He was cold, distant, and with his stature made him intimidating to stand beside, kind of reminded her of when she first met Mr. Caro. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However when she looked up at him and saw the furrowing of his brows, she couldn’t help sympathizing with him. He seemed frustrated with Mr. Caro just had she had been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Williams?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?!” He spat, causing Aki to noticeably jump. He softened up a bit when he noticed her, looking off to the side, cupping his chin. “What is it..?” He repeated in a much softer tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes softened at his attempt to be gentle, it seemed like he was really trying to not be intimidating. In fact he seemed less cold now that she looked closer, if anything he looked quite depressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you come to the Netherfield ball, Mr. Williams?” She asked calmly as if to reassure him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Williams acted slightly off guard with her question. He crossed his arms over his chest as he replied. “Ah.. Perhaps.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Aki puffed her cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brief pause between the two before Mr. Williams suddenly spoke. “How..” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at him expectedly. “How.. long has Jeremiah Caro been a guest there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh.. A few weeks? About a month perhaps.” She replied, fiddling with a strand of her hair. “Forgive me but are you acquainted with him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Williams raised a brow. “With Mr. Darcy, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Unfortunately indeed. I have been connected with his family since infancy.” He explained, as a genuinely shocked expression grows on Aki’s face. “I- really??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” He sighed. “You may as well be surprised, Miss Cresthill, especially given our cold greeting this afternoon.” He continued, gripping unto the handle of his sword. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I hope your plans here in Meryton will not be affected by your difficult relations with him.” Aki commented, holding her hands behind her as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. It is not for me to be driven away. If he wishes to avoid seeing me then he must go.” Mr. Williams exclaimed as they continued to walk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another brief pause occurred as Aki pondered,  before. She slowed down and stopped in her tracks, causing the officer to slow down and turn to her with a raised brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must ask. What is the manner of your disapproval of Mr. Caro?” She exclaimed, gripping on the ends of her skirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Williams tilted his head, walking to meet her. “Do you really want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It may be personal but yes.” She exclaimed, trying not to nod too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Williams didn’t immediately reply. He ran his hand through his hair as he spoke. “He ruined me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki blinked for a second, unsure of what he meant. “Wh- What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father managed his estate. We grew up together.” He started as Aki leaned against the trunk of a tree. “His father.. he treated me well. Too fucking well than I deserve.” He laughed. “It was as if I was the second son he didn’t have. He bequeathed me the best living for I had my heart set on…” He paused for a moment, staring down at Aki nervously. “Joining the church. But when he died, Caro ignored his wishes and.. gave the living to another man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki gasped, pushing herself upright with an intense expression. “Why would he do that??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Williams shrugged, letting out a low growl as he replied. “Jealousy. For sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s just cruel!” Aki walked up to him. He could feel intense emotion radiating from her form. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods. “And out of pride, probably. He probably considered me too lowly to be worth his consideration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki took a deep breath, unsure how to dissect his words without storming into Netherfield and giving Mr. Caro a good, well-deserved spank across the face. But a part of her felt like this was too… cruel to be true. “Would.. Why would someone do something like that..?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are selfish people out in the world, Miss Cresthill.” Mr. Williams stated, reaching forward to tilt her chin up to face him. “I am not certain that Mr. Caro doesn’t fall under that category.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she had read these two men wrong. Mr. Williams wasn’t cold and broody, he was broken, ruined and in need to redeem his poor self. While Mr. Caro already has everything, his pride made a lot more sense to her now that Mr. Williams has explained their past to her. His need to bicker and counter everything she told him, he wanted her to know that she was lower than her. Not that she already didn’t know, their status was a lot more modest compared to his pristine and glorious property and earnings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aki!! Come on!!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She snapped out of her thoughts by her little sister’s voice. She turned to see Soph and Worm in the distance, Soph’s arm high up in the air to bring attention to herself. “Come on!! We have to get home!!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming!!!” Aki exclaimed before turning to Mr. Williams. “Shall I see you at the ball?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked twice before sighing. He bowed at her as he spoke. “I will meet you there, Miss Cresthill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanya that’s too tight!!!” Worm exclaimed, swatting her older sister away from her corset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya pouted, her hands still holding her lace. “I’m not going to help you if you keep struggling!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Soph won’t be able to do your hair if you’re not in your dress.” Aki laughed, already dressed in a white gown matching her sister’s. Soph was playing with the ends of Aki’s hair that weren’t able to fit in the curlers before turning to her older sister and stuck her tongue out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worm pouted, taking a deep breath while holding unto the railing at the end of her bed before Vanya pullsd once more, tying her little sister in the small corset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki gave them a quick laugh before turning back to the vanity, looking at the mirror in front of her. She grazed a finger over her rosey cheeks unsure if its presence was subtle or otherwise too prominent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must say. I’ve never seen you so worried over your makeup, Aki.” Soph teased, pulling the curlers out of her sister’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki pouted, taking a bit of lip stain and dabbed it on her lips. “One should at least look well enough for a private ball.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or well enough for a certain officer to dance with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki could feel her cheeks heat up despite the thick amount of makeup on her face. “Mr. Kaiser probably doesn’t really care over whether a woman’s makeup was applied decently..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never said it was Mr. Kaiser.” Soph giggled, taking a few matching ribbons to tie into her sister’s hair. “And besides, I think you look rather lovely. I quite like this Aki.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that's a first.” Aki laughed, still embarrassed over her sister’s teasing. However, as her sister tied the last ribbon into her hair, she sighed at the thought of the other officer. “Poor Mr. Williams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph paused at the mention of his name, Aki had told her and Vanya about Mr. Williams’ past with Mr. Caro and expressed sympathy to the poor officer, even Vanya had suggested to try inviting the broody man to a dance once she sees him but even Aki knew that probably wasn’t a good idea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Soph felt like the story was too impossible, that there was more to it. “I still think there must have been a misunderstanding.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki let out a chuckle. “You really never think ill of anybody, Soph.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m serious, Aki. How could Mr. Caro do such a thing?” Soph exclaimed before leaning down to whisper in her ear. “I will discover the truth from Elliott at the ball this evening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aki turned to look at her sister. “If it is not true then let Mr. Caro contradict it himself. Till then I hope to never encounter him.” She let out a ‘hmph’ before turning back towards the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soph laughed, taking a comb to brush through her hair. “Poor Mr. Williams.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary. I believe he is twice the man Mr. Caro is.” Aki huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he is indeed attractive. Very pleasing to the eye.” Soph started, thinking of the officer before letting out a snicker. “Well, if you believe so, why don’t you dance with him tonight?” Soph teased, leaning to rest her head on Aki’s shoulder: “If you would be so willing to accompany Mr. Kaiser to the dance then I believe there is no harm in asking Mr. Williams to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not building a harem, Soph!” Aki laughed, turning back to her sister and hitting her arm playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya and Worm turned to the two with confused looks plastered on their face. “Who’s building a harem?!” The elder exclaims with concern before earning a handful of ribbons to the face. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>